Family
by Ominae
Summary: After the end of Shadowlaw, Chun-Li decides to visit some of her maternal relatives to amend her ties after she was estranged for working herself to end the terrorist organization and M. Bison himself.


Street Fighter: Family

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Street Fighter series are under the copyright of CAPCOM. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or under my own jurisdiction.

Summary:

After the end of Shadowlaw, Chun-Li decides to visit some of her maternal relatives to amend her ties after she was estranged for working herself to end the terrorist organization and M. Bison himself.

* * *

2004

Lobby, Makati Shangri-La Hotel, Makati, Philippines

* * *

"I wonder what's keeping them?"

A young Chinese woman in her late 20s/early 30s waited in the spacious hotel lobby of the Makati Shangri-La Hotel. She had her long hair done in a ponytail and had a white blouse on with jeans and high heels.

_It's only 10 minutes since you got down here from the room. Take it easy, Chun-Li  
_

She had been in the country only 18 hours after arriving in from Hong Kong via Philippine Airlines, a trip arranged by some of her influential relatives who either were in the aviation business or had ties to it on side of her deceased mother.

_I guess I'll have to thank uncle and auntie sooner when I get back to Hong Kong next week..._

The woman watched the entrance, waiting and watching the individuals and groups that entered the hotel. So far, she eyed them as Asians but not of them were her relatives. Time passed again, another bunch of people entered the hotel. Still, Chun-Li examined their faces and saw that none of them were also her maternal relatives.

"Achie!"

Chun-Li turned around saw two teens, both identical male twins wearing polo shirts of different colors and matching jeans followed by two adults that were seemingly their parents.

"Boys!"

The Interpol detective greeted them with hugs followed by kisses on their cheeks. "I haven't seen you two for a long time." She faced one of them, having a dark red polo. "Markie..." She smiled and ruffled his hair while she hugged him. "How are you?"

"Um...fine?" Chun-Li merely blinked.

"Fine only?" She then faced his other twin. "And what about you, Michael?"

"Same."

"Whatever." Chun-Li shook her head and went to greet their parents.

"We haven't seen you since we went to Hong Kong for a vacation a year ago..." greeted Paul Sy, the male twins' father.

"I understand, uncle."

"Really, dear." Elizabeth Sy, the mother, reminded the young woman. "Half of the family's been bitterly divided when you were on a crusade to hunt down Shadowlaw terrorist cells."

"Y-yeah, auntie."

Chun-Li clearly remembered. After her father was killed by Shadowlaw assassins in Hong Kong, she told both her paternal and maternal relatives in the funeral that she would avenge his death by going after the murderers responsible for killing her father, an Interpol agent like her. When her relatives had heard of the woman's decision, half of them had been against Chun-Li's decision to do so as they refuse to see another one of their relatives die over some _unnecessary things_. As for the other half, they either told her in private good luck and to close a chapter that took her father away or they simply shrugged off the anger that the other relatives had and told her to come back alive and for some of the younger relatives, to kick some major ass on the bad guys.

"Your uncle and I were really worried. In fact, we prayed everyday that you'd be able to get home safely from your work in Interpol."

"Thank you." Chun-Li asked Paul. "Uncle, is he coming?"

"You mean angkong? Well, I believe he got here a bit earlier than us. He's with uncle Francis right now."

"Oh..."

Elizabeth spoke to Chun-Li, placing a hand on her left shoulder. "Your angkong's still mad at you for what you said in the funeral though everytime some of us tell him to accept your decision."

"Until now?" Chun-Li turned around and saw her cousins still chatting with each other, waiting for them to finish up. Paul and Elizabeth nodded at their niece's concern.

"But we shouldn't delay yourself just because of this, right?" Chun-Li saw her uncle grin at her.

"I...guess you're right."

* * *

"Come on, you two."

Chun-Li called on her younger cousins, now that her uncle and aunt went ahead of them.

"You're done?" Michael asked.

Chun-Li. "Yeah."

"Was it serious?"

"Not really. Just your parents grilling me like always."

Mark grinned at her. "Guess now you know what it's like to be the interrogated instead of being the interrogator huh?"

"Very funny, smart guy."

Chun-Li smirked and placed her left arm around Mark's shoulders. She overheard Michael talking to his father. _Did he just mention Eriko? Hmm.. Wonder if she's here or if she's going to prepare for her upcoming wedding._

"I'll see you guys upstairs!" Michael yelled out to his twin brother and cousin before he climbed up the spiral stairs, going to the second floor ahead of them.

"So you talked about angkong?" Mark asked, nuzzling himself under Chun-Li's arm as they climbed the spiral stairs also.

"Yeah." She whispered softly to her cousin.

"You be alright? I mean, I'm not sure if angkong's willing to amend ties with you."

"I'll be fine." The Hong Kong Interpol detective smiled at Mark. "It's you who needs to be alright."

"Hm..."

"Well," Chun-Li scratched her chin. "I heard from your parents that you're going to Canada soon."

Mark was surprised. "Really?"

"I just want to let you know that I'll support you all the way, okay?" At the top of the stairs, Chun-Li hugged her cousin with her arms tightly. Mark reciprocated the hug.

A beeping sound was heard from a clipped pouch on the belt in Mark's jeans. "Sorry. Got a call."

Chun-Li smiled. "That's okay. I'll see you inside Shang Palace."

* * *

Somewhere Near Shang Palace, Makati Shangri-La Hotel, Makati, Philippines

* * *

**"Hello?" **

Mark had answered the cellphone that rang on his pouch.

**"There you are, Mark. Been trying to reach you."**

**"Sorry, MOM. Family affairs. What's going on?"**

**"Something just came up back at the Center. There's a new case going on in Japan."**

**"What about it?"**

**"There's been a victim who's been killed."**

**"So? Lots of people had been killed. Happens all the time."**

**"This one happens to be special."**

Mark kept quiet, choosing to listen to MOM.

**"Police had noted that their limbs were twisted or broken off from their bodies."**

**"But how****?"**

**"That's what happens to be bothering them. They're baffled as to how the victims had their limbs torn apart."**

**"Only someone with a strong psychic force can do that..."**

**"Which is why I'm sending you to Japan with Martin and the others as soon as possible."**

**"I understand."**

Mark ended the call on his mobile. _Guess I have another mission coming._

* * *

Nearby, Chun-Li had somehow overheard the conversation that her cousin had with his superior.

_Either I'm hearing things or my cousin has something to hide from me._

END

PS - Let me know how I did for the Chun-Li and family fic. I don't think anyone did a fic based on her personal life and if they are, there's not much. Besides, I decided to do this as a personal take on her maternal relatives since nothing much is revealed about her mum. I added some parts here to reference that I have relatives who are connected to the Philippines's aviation business, namely the national air carrier. And no, I won't answer who. I prefer to give them privacy. But the same goes for me too. If you think you know who they are, keep it to yourself. It's a personal request.

To give you guys some clear definitions on the Minnan language.

_Achie - Used to refer to a older female (Usually family. Can be family friend or whatnot)_

_Angkong - Grandfather_

Next up are 2 Martin Mystery/Kara no Kyokai fics with a You're Under Arrest/MM/Resident Evil story, not sure on this since I want to do a YUA/Jiraishin (Ice Blade for those in NA. Scans are out there. Check onemanga(dot)com for them.) fic, well maybe a Chun-Li cameo. I hope I could do most, if not all as a oneshot. I'd do Code Geass after, but my brain's nagging me to go and do a GITS: SAC story based on the Umibozu's pre-deployment to eliminate S9 by orders of the Government of Japan. We'll see...

Anyway, please read and review this fic as well as with my other works. Thanks! XP

Cameo of Eriko is Eriko Aizawa, second partner of Kyoya Iida from Jiraishin. I also am setting up the ending for one of my Martin Mystery/Kara no Kyokai fics. That part's a bit of a cameo IMO, but it shouldn't affect the overall aspect of the story. I feel that I should explain the legacy of Mark Sy as a Center field agent, but that's for the Martin Mystery fics. For now, enjoy!


End file.
